Episode 05
If You Look at Me Like That... is the fifth episode of the Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu anime. Synopsis On his way to school, Yuuto bumps into the same girl he has met twice before; this time, though, she wears the uniform of Hakujou Academy. That day, she introduces herself as the newest student in Yuuto's class, Shiina Amamiya. Her arrival cheered up the boys of the class, all except Yuuto, who has grown accustomed to her. Later that day, Shiina is shown to quickly blend herself into the class while showing her skills in English, sports, cooking and social interaction. Shiina also reveals that she is a fan of Haruka herself, as she knew that Haruka has participated as the representative of Japan in a major piano contest. Shiina then makes friends with Haruka. Yukari, their homeroom teacher, announces the upcoming swimming competition the week after and requires everyone to join in at least one event, much to the surprise of the class. Within the brewing discussion among classmates, Shiina clearly shows her nervousness towards the upcoming event. Despite this, she decides to do the relay with two of her classmates. She confronts Yuuto and Haruka and confesses that swimming is one of the things she is not good at and admits that her decision was because she does not want to disappoint anyone. The two agrees to help out Shiina by holding a practice session inside the school for her to improve her swimming skills. On the day of Shiina's training session, Yuuto and Haruka started out on their training smoothly, with Yuuto momentarily focusing too much on Haruka while wearing a swimsuit. Soon, they are joined by Yukari, who was sporting her new revealing swimsuit, and Hazuki and Nanami, who was prepared food for the training. Ruko and Mika also added to Yuuto's worries. Shiina, however, does not mind them and instead, feels amused at their antics with Yuuto and Haruka. Mika proceeds to tease Yuuto yet again, while her elder sister tries to keep her sneaky tactics at bay. The family maids of Haruka relax under the summer heat and Ruko and Yukari indulge themselves in alcohol and grilled food. The day before the competition arrives. As a final practice run, Shiina goes for one lap at the school's swimming pool. Haruka and Yuuto cheer Shiina on as she swims for the first time unassisted. At the end of the lap, she was welcomed by the two, who congratulated her for her achievement. The next day, the swimming competition finally starts off. Shiina feels the pressure in watching the events unfold and decides to leave to take a shower before the relay event. Yuuto follows her and cheers her up for one last time before she leaves for her turn to compete. The relay starts off. Shiina's team went at a steady pace throughout the event and Haruka and Yuuto gave their support from the bleachers as Shiina's turn is up. As she reaches the last part of the lap, she feels a cramp on her leg which brought her below the water. Yuuto manages to save her in time; Shiina loses consciousness. When Shiina comes to, she finds herself in the school infirmary, where Yukari massages her leg to ease the pain the cramp has brought. She then leaves Shiina to Yuuto, telling him that she manages to not drink any water in her ordeal and his presence is needed as she was still in shock over what happened. Yuuto goes to check Shiina, who was going to change to her uniform. He catches him on a bad time and ends up looking away at an almost undressed Shiina. She, however, tells him not to leave. Draping herself with the curtains which cover the infirmary bed, she apologizes for not making it in the event. Yuuto assures her and tells her not to apologize because she has not done anything wrong. Later on, the rest of the section went to check if she is alright and tells her that they will do their best in the events that follow. Later that afternoon, Haruka tells Nanami to drive Shiina home; despite her doubts about accepting the offer, Yuuto just tells her to do so as they are worried about her safety. Nanami then speeds off towards Shiina's house, causing Yuuto to worry a bit towards Shiina. Haruka assures him about Nanami's driving and tells him that she is handy when in a hurry. As Shiina makes her way home, she thinks about Yuuto and tells herself that something might really happen in the end. Haruka and Yuuto walk home and they talk about the preparations for the upcoming Summer Comiket, including Haruka's plans of making a personal guidebook for Yuuto to use in the event. The topic soon shifts to his heroic deed of saving Shiina, remarking that he was cool at that moment. Haruka, however, shows a hint of jealousy. Yuuto then tells Haruka that he will do the same if ever she drowns. This relieved Haruka, who showed a bright smile as she and Yuuto head off home. Adapted From Trivia *In the preview for the next episode, there is a mention of the visual novel Nanatsuiro Drops. Quotes Category:Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu Episodes